Watashi no Kuro Neko Tsukaima
by sakura240
Summary: Students of the school Gakuen Alice of Magic have trained for this very moment: to finally get their own familiars. And as for Sakura Mikan, the dead last in the class, what if she gets a familiar that is actually beyond of everybody's expectations?
1. Summoning

Kura: NEW STORY TIME!

Berry: Woo…not.

Kura: T^T Meanie…

**In the country Phoėmägix, the students of Gakuen Alice of Magic were very excited. This was their year to finally summon a familiar and everybody was confident that they'll get a strong one…all but a single student. This student, part of the class known as "commoners", was determined to prove herself and gain her class the respect they deserve. But what happens if the familiar she received was more then she expected?**

Kura: Let's start the new story: Watashi no Kuro Neko Tsukaima!

Berry: …

Kura: I do not own Gakuen Alice! T^T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Summoning<strong>

Laughs of mockery could be heard throughout the halls of Gakuen Alice. Students of all age stood along the sides of the hall, pointing and jeering to a certain brunette that just stood there, soaked in water. Small droplets, almost looking like tears fell down the girl's cheek. In front of her stood a girl with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She grinned maliciously at the girl in front of her. Besides her were her group of friends who too, jeered at the soaked girl.

"Well then, Sakura, do you give up yet?"

The two were at "war" as the strawberry blonde called it.

The brunette then looked up with a smile, surprising her fellow classmates and students around her. "Nope; I'm totally fine Koizumi-san!" Silence followed everybody and then, Koizumi Luna glared at the brunette, Mikan, with her hands twitching irritably. She clenched her hands, rolling it into a fist before she held it up to hit the girl whose eyes widened in surprise when a harsh voice echoed throughout the halls.

"KOIZUMI; what do you think you're doing?"

Yelps of students was heard and in a flash and puffs of dust that gathered around the halls, everybody was gone but Mikan, Luna, Luna's posse, and a certain man that nearly…correction, EVERY student in the academy was afraid of: Jinno-sensei.

Luna's hand was stuck in midair as her body failed to listen to her command as she struggled to move. The realization hit her.

She was stuck in the high class spell; the body restriction spell.

Nobody in the academy has ever seen it but now, it was being used right in front of some girls…and on one girl that was just gonna hit another. Jinno had his hand on his wand as he gave a glare at Luna. "I suggest; that after I release this spell, you will head to your classroom."

Luna's posse gave a fearful nod.

Jinno just glared at them before saying, "Eximo." Then, Luna fell to the floor, trembling and shaking wildly. Her posses grabbed her arms and ran off, but not before they all gave a hateful glare directly at Mikan.

Mikan sighed sadly. "Jin-Jin, you didn't have to do that…now they'll hate me more than ever…I'm a commoner; you shouldn't favor me or anything."

"Demo-"

"I know…because of this ability I have, you feel the need to protect me. That's why I hate it…"

"…Sakura, it's not only because of your ability. I also believe that innocent girls like you are worth protecting." He gave a rare gentle smile which Mikan returned. _And also…who you really are…you must be protected for the sake of this world…_

"Demo; after this, we go back to 'hating' each other, ne?" Mikan asked, winking. Jinno nodded and ruffled the girl's hair.

He looked at her straight in the eye. "And you'd better practice too. The summoning ceremony is tomorrow." He said as he walked away, leaving the once smiling girl, now horror-struck.

"NANI?"

* * *

><p>"Ah, dang it; You-chan, what am I gonna do? I can't summon even a glass of water! And that's in the first page of the summoning spells book!"<p>

The grey haired 5 year old boy looked up, a single eyebrow raised and just looked at the girl who lay whining on HIS Special Star bed in HIS Special Star room and shook his head. "Tell me again how we're related?" He asked nonchalantly in his young cute voice as his grey-blue eyes turned back to his manga book. It was Naruto and the girl who is apparently related to him was disturbing the peace he had a moment ago. Plus, he was almost to part where Naruto or Sasuke would win at the huge waterfall place. The name of the place wasn't really important to him. _I really hope Naruto wins. That Sasuke-teme is an idiot for wanting joining that weird snake freak…power-hungry freak…_

Mikan looked at Youichi with annoyed looks. "You know, reading that won't be good for you. It's filled with too much fighting and-"

"AW, WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID SASUKE-TEME BEAT NARUTO? DAMN IT! SASUKE-TEME, YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE OF A BEST FRIEND FOR NARUTO! MAN I WISH I WAS IN THERE SO I COULD HAUNT SASUKE-TEME WITH MY GHOSTS! THIS DAMN SUCKS!" Youichi screamed, interrupting and shocking the girl that Youichi could even know a few curse words. Even if they were tamer than most…

"YOU-CHAN! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHO CURSE!" Mikan cried. Youichi turned to her.

"I didn't. I accidently overheard them because they like to yell from across the room." He said bluntly.

"…Oh…" Mikan said dumbly.

Youichi glared at her. "By the way, you haven't answered my question." He said.

Mikan smiled. "I have no idea! Plus, we're not actually related. Ojii-san adopted you after he found you in the streets two years ago, baka!" She said, sticking out her tongue to her little brother. Youichi frowned, closing his eyes.

"…Oh…right…" He muttered. Then he opened his eyes which suddenly had an evil glint in them. Youichi then had a malicious grin on his face. Mikan gulped; though she knew it was not a grin of hate…she still knew that he had horrors waiting for her.

"Time for you to train sis…"

Mikan paled as her little brother went towards her with that evil grin and ghost coming out from him. Her eyes widened with horror as she backed up against the wall. When she reached it, her face paled more until it resembled a geisha girl with their face make-up. She reached for the door handle that was near her but poor Mikan could not open it for suddenly, one of Youichi's ghost revealed itself and propped itself on the handle, trapping Mikan. Mikan's lips trembled before her mouth opened and she screamed a single word:

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>It was finally time for the summoning ceremony. Students waited anxiously for their teacher, Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei and Serina-sensei. By the time they arrived, they all started to complain.<p>

"Sensei, you're all late!"

"Hurry up and start this ceremony!"

"I'm so curious on what the…commoner will summon."

The students then turned to the brunette that stood far from the group. She was reading a manga book and by the looks of it, it was Naruto. The students all stared and instantly felt disgusted that she would read such things.

"I can't believe you're reading that!" Mikan looked up to see a certain good friend of hers: Shouda Sumire.

Mikan gave a small grin. "Actually, it is better that it looks; now hush up, I'm at the part where Naruto is unleashing the Kyuubi's chakra. I hope he doesn't kill Haku-kun though…" Mikan muttered softly. "Haku-kun is actually a nice guy…just has the wrong idea of being a Ninja…" Sumire gave her a blank stare.

…_I hope she does understand that I had no idea on what she just said… _"By the way, the teachers are here." Mikan froze and a shadow was suddenly over them, blocking them from the sun. The two looked up to see Jinno-sensei with his wand, sparking sparks. Sumire turned back to Mikan and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I bid you good luck." She muttered before she ran off to the other teachers in fear as Mikan yelled, "COWARD" or "WHAT KINDA FRIEND ARE YOU?" to the fleeing girl. Then a dark aura made her pause and turn to her teacher with a fearful look. "…Eto…"

The glare was intensified and the brunette gave a squeak before Jinno-sensei brought out his wand and aimed it at her, shocking the poor girl.

A few minutes later, Mikan was sitting on the ground as the other students stifled their laughs. Jinno then gave them a glare and they turned quiet.

Narumi gave a laugh. "Don't scare them so much Jinno-sensei. You'll scare them half to death and they won't be able to even cast their summoning spells."

Jinno stepped back but now, his glare was directed at his fellow co-worker who then sweat dropped.

"Anyway, all of you know why we're here. It's the time where you, the second-year students will finally be able to summon a familiar!" He said happily. The students cheered, excluding Sumire and Mikan who looked at each other warily. "Now, then, Serina-sensei call each of your names one at a time and you'll step up, cast your spell and summon your familiar who will stay with you until the day you die!"

A loud cheer was given.

Then Serina stepped up with a list and started to call off names.

"Aki Kaede" A girl with bright orange-brown hair looked up, a confident look in her dark amber eyes. Mikan gave a smile, knowing that she would do well. _After all, she's one of the girls that don't hate me… _Kaede then stepped forward.

She took out her wand. It was long, thin and brown but what surprised the teachers was that it had a single diamond implanted on the side near the bottom of the wand as it was wider there and as it went to the tip, grew thinner.

_Strange… _Sumire thought. _Most of the Aki family members would go out and go overboard with the design of their wand…_

The girl started to chant. "Ex universitas, pario meus familiar ut mos servo mihi puteus!" She cried out and in matter of seconds, a blast of wind surrounded the area and a bright white light covered the area.

Then…it was silent. The students opened their eyes to see…a dark sapphire blue bird. It was magnificent in all its glory and many students looked at it in awe. Kaede just looked at it shock and wonder.

Serina and Narumi gave an approving nod. "Interesting…you've obtained a creature similar to a phoenix. They're very rare and nobody in this world actually knows their name… Maybe you can figure it out as you get to know your familiar." Narumi said, giving off a kind grin.

Kaede smiled shyly, her once confident look breaking from the attention the teachers gave her. The blue bird then spread its wings and flew over to its master. Kaede let out an arm and it rested their, its dark eyes looking at its new master curiously. It then opened its beak and a strange melody covered the grounds.

"Well, we don't know much information over this creature…we only know what they look like…but hey, we will fix that!" Narumi encouraged.

Serina nodded and turned back to the list. "Hanashima Kakuro." She called out and then an arrogant looking boy stepped up.

That was when Mikan and Sumire started to zone out, chatting among themselves on what they would get. Kaede walked over to them and they both gave grins to the girl.

"Wow Kaede-chan; you're familiar is so cool!" Mikan cooed and she petted the bird.

"Not to mention beautiful too." Sumire said with a dreamy sigh. "I hope mine is beautiful too…"

"Don't be so sure about that permy." A tick appeared on the green haired girl's head and she turned to be face to face with Koko, one of the strangest boys on the campus. She gave a fierce glare.

"Well, as if you would do any better Yome!"

Mikan laughed along with Kaede as the other two fought. The others students looked at them, angered and disgusted. But then they went back to simply ignoring them.

After what seemed like hours of getting blasted with wind, getting blinded by flashing bright lights, and then a moment of silence, nearly everybody had their familiars. Students began to admire their familiars, some even started to boost that theirs is unique.

"Sakura Mikan."

Mikan froze and looked forward to the three teachers nervously. She gulped and walked forward. Narumi gave an encouraging smiled and said, "Don't worry Mikan-chan; you'll do fine." Many of the students scowled at the kind attention the girl received from their teacher but Mikan ignored it. She took out her wand that was quite simple compared to others.

It was a dark blue with the symbol of a single star at the base of the wand. It held no gem, making most of the students jeer at her again. Mikan simply ignored them. She gave a deep sigh and said, "Ex ends of universum, commodo addo mihi a amicus ut mos subsisto per meus pars!" Students frowned at the incarnation, most of them thinking that it was nowhere near an incarnation for summoning. But Kaede, Sumire, and Koko smiled; all three thinking that it was so like Mikan.

Everything was silent and then a voice carried out, "Ha, she couldn't even summon a familiar!" Laughter was then heard and shouts of hate were then directed towards Mikan who stayed rooted to her spot. She cried out the incarnation over and over but yet, nothing came forth.

The three teachers gave a sigh. _Oh dear…_ All three thought.

Then, a bright light suddenly covered the area. The sky grew dark and clouds formed over their heads high up in the sky. Students cried out in panic but Mikan smiled. _Finally! _She thought.

And then there was a hole in the sky, just a few feet above Mikan who looked at the swirling blue hole curiously.

**~.~.~**

In a different world, a young looking boy who looked no older than 12 sighed, his black raven hair caressing his pale face and hiding his crimson red eyes. He wore strange clothing consisting of a black cloak with red flames as its design. Underneath, he wore white shorts that were dirtied and a dark red shirt. Around his waist was a small pouch. He also wore black shoes that looked more like sandals.

But what would've surprised most was the fact that at the top of his head were two, raven black cat ears that twitched with the white fur inside. A tail was visible from the boy's backside that swished back and forth.

Yes, this boy was no regular boy. He was a demon in flesh. But not just any demon; he was a half-demon.

But then, his heart felt a sudden pull and he looked up, his eyes displaying suspicion as he looked around. But upon sensing nothing, he relaxed. But then the same strange feeling came back and he looked up with annoyance.

Then all of a sudden, a blue swirling hole appeared just beneath the boy. He gave a small "ah" before he fell in.

* * *

><p>Kura: Done!<p>

Berry: Hmmm…interesting…

Kura: Yup! So…please do review! :D JA NE MINNA!


	2. Kurochan

Kura: Hello everybody! :D I'm so happy that already, this story is pretty popular! XD So anyway, here's the next chapter! But first…review replies!

_**PaRaDiSe iN RaRo:**__ Glad you like it! :) I was really nervous about this story…well, I hope the second chapter is satisfactory too! Enjoy!_

Kura: Ehehehehehehe. X)

Mikan: Ehehehehehehehe. XD

Natsume: …

_**Ashley6445:**__ Is it really kinda weird…? T^T Awwww…oh well; I'm just glad that you liked it. :D I hope that you will like this second chapter! Please do enjoy and please tell me again if it is still weird or not! Thanks and ENJOY!_

Hotaru: Told you it was weird.

Kura: But she/he said that it was good too!

Hotaru: And weird.

Kura: T^T

_**YuiKudo:**__ Thank you for thinking that it is interesting and loving the story because of that fact! :) So therefore…here is the update! Please enjoy!_

_**Sakura Breeze: **__Thank you for loving the chapter and here is the next update! Please do enjoy! XD_

_**Aquamarine Lacus: **__Really why? And here is the next chapter! :D_

Kura: I wonder what he/she meant by that…

Ruka: *shrugs*

_**MiSaNaHyu: **__Ehehehehe…sorry for updating so late though. Please do enjoy this new chapter! :D_

_**Amaya-chan:**__ Do you really think that this is original? Ehehehehe…that's nice to hear! :D Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter! :)_

_**Autumnal Equinox:**__ KK, the Latin translations will be on the bottom! :) From now on, I will provide the Latin translations on the bottom of the chapter kay? Thank you for asking that question and now, you are rewarded with the answer! And yes, she is in her second year of middle school. :D Well now…PLEASE ENJOY!_

_**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX: **__Thank you for liking it so far! :) I hope this next chapter is good as well! XD_

_**BananaManiaBubblegum: **__Thanks for the compliment! :D Anyway…here I the next chapter! XD ENJOY!_

_**Keyheart: **__Yup, well, here's the update! Please enjoy! :D_

_**NatsumeMikanJamLi: **__ehehehehehehehe, natsume is cute but his past is a little sad…there will probably be an omake about it! :D Ehehehehehehehe, anyway, please enjoy! XD_

Kura: And…done! Well, now let's go to the next chapter

Berry: Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Enough has been said.

Kura: …right…anyway, START!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Kuro…chan…?<strong>

_Shit…what the hell is going on…? I wonder what is going to happen… _The cat-boy thought as words seemed to fail him. He didn't bother to look around as he eyes were too focused to the bottom…or was it the top…the side maybe…? Even he did not know. Everything was the same color of light blue and pink; the second color, he detested. _Whatever is going on, I'm annoyed now._

His eyes squinted as suddenly, a bright light suddenly flashed in front of his eyes. His highly trained eyes could not take the brightness it gave off and he shut his crimson red eyes tightly. "Damn; whoever is causing this…I'll kill you…" He whispered darkly as he went deeper into the light. All of a sudden, he felt gravity become stronger and he felt himself getting pushed down. He cursed before he thought _…well…at least I know where the ground is now…_

He opened his eyes to see a magnificent castle right below him. It was large in size, larger than he would've ever thought it too be and it was surrounded by a large field, followed by a forest covering the east, west, north, and south, acting as a barrier. He saw the ground getting closer and closer and paled as he saw where he was headed: into the castle. Of course, if he could move a bit, he would be able to get out of the castle walls and so he tried. But then his eyes widened in shock as he realized that he could not move.

_Shit! Time to go into safe precautions! _He thought as his eyes closed and a bright light covered him. Slowly, he felt himself changing and gave a growl deep within his throat. _I swear…I will kill whoever is responsible for this…_ He thought angrily as his crimson eyes opened once again but in a slanted shape of a cat's.

**~.~.~**

Mikan looked to the sky, the strange swirling hole disappeared and she was completely devastated. "…N-No…no way…" She whispered with complete devastation before her ears started to ring with the jeers of her fellow classmates. Everywhere, she heard them and she heart took a beat and suddenly felt heavy.

_W-Why…why must I always fail…? Am I truly a sorcerer…? Am I a mere witch…or…something even less…? Why is it that my so-called power never helps me…why does it never show itself…? Why do I, a commoner, have this power in the first place…?_ Mikan fell to her knees as she continued to look up, her eyes dazed over and with a saddened look on her face. Her ears started to tune out on the jeering and insults.

Sumire, Kaede, and Koko looked at Mikan with sad eyes. _Poor Mikan…_ They all thought before they all glared at their classmates.

"Shut up! Mikan tried her best! You guys don't have to be so cruel and mean to her just because she tried!" Kaede cried as her familiar cooed along with her.

Sumire and Koko nodded in agreement. "Just shut up and see! Her familiar will come!" Both of them cried out together.

Near Mikan, the teachers looked at her with gentle eyes (except for Jinno…). Narumi walked up to her and smiled. "It's alright Mikan-chan; so what if you didn't get a familiar? It won't ruin your life!"

"Yeah it will!"

"She's so pathetic!"

"I can't believe that she was so stupid to believe that she could actually summon a familiar!"

"I can since I know she's an idiot!"

Narumi turned to his students with a disapproving look as he scowled at them. Sadly, he couldn't do anything since he was a teacher and cannot have favorites…but he does have a favorite and that makes him close to being fired.

Mikan gave a huge sigh. "Narumi-sensei…it's alright…I had a feeling this would've happened…"

"Mikan-chan…" Narumi looked at his favorite student.

"I mean come on; how can a commoner like me do something that only Nobles could do…?" Mikan whispered. "I'm probably just a normal witch…not a sorcerer…maybe not even a witch and just some freak…"

Sumire scowled as she heard this and walked up to Mikan. "Baka! You are a sorcerer and don't forget that!"

"She is totally not a sorcerer!" Sumire and her familiar, a dark green werecat named Vita Dux Ducis-in short: Vita, turned to glare at Luna who gave a smirk back. "What? It's just the cold hard truth; better to embrace that now than receive further humiliation later on you pathetic commoner!" Luna gave a haughty laugh that was soon followed by every other student besides Mikan's little group of friends.

Koko and Kaede scowled at everybody with distaste while Koko's Mens Phasmatis, Navi, too glared at everybody with its slanted icy blue eyes. Its tail that sprouted to three at the end flickered with annoyance while it flew closer to its master. Koko patted it while he continued to glare at his classmates. Kaede was the same with her familiar, Runa Lux Lucis- in short: Runa, as they both glared at everybody with anger.

Mikan gave a smaller sigh before she looked to the sky. _I should've expected-are…?_ She blinked before she squinted her eyes. "…W-What's that…?" She asked out loud. Everybody looked at her before looking up.

Up in the sky was something small and black. It was coming down to the ground in a good speed and confused everybody. Mikan gave another blinked before she realized that is was coming straight down on her. She gave a "ah…" before it landed on her face. At first she felt fur…soft fur and her eyesight was blocked by it before she felt sharp claws sinking into her cheeks. She stayed silent until…

"KYAA! GET THIS THING OFF ME! IT'S HURTING ME! KYA!" She screamed as she ran around, failing her arms as she rushed past everybody. The other students fell to the floor, laughing along with their familiars except a few who actually stood by Mikan without her knowledge.

A girl and boy, both with silver hair and dark blue eyes went forward. The girl stopped Mikan while the boy pulled on the black mysterious fur ball. As soon as the boy pulled it off, the other students took a look at Mikan's face before bursting out into laughter again upon seeing her scratched up face and her bangs at weird angles. Mikan gave a sniff before the girl besides her gave her a handkerchief. "Don't listen to those idiots!" Mikan looked at her before giving a smile.

"Arigato Yume-chan; Yuki-kun." The two twins gave the girl an assuring smile while their familiars sat on their shoulders. They were in the appearance of cats but according to Narumi, they were actually shape-shifters and nobody knew what they really looked like.

Yuki looked at the small fur ball he was holding before he laid it on the ground and backed away from it cautiously. "…W-What is it?" He asked as he stared at it with wide eyes that held curiosity and astonishment.

"It's probably the commoner's stupid familiar!"

"HA; what a stupid looking familiar!"

"Shut up; I'm sure that it's a great familiar!" Kaede and Sumire cried out before turning to Narumi, Jinno, and Serina. "So…What is it?"

Narumi knelt down besides it. "…I don't know-oh!" He smiled as the fur rolled out of its ball-shaped position to show a small kitten shaking. "Aww…it's a cute little kitten; the poor guy must be afraid." He cooed before he reached out towards it. All of a sudden, everybody saw a flash of red evil-looking crimson eyes and saw with shock as Narumi began screaming while the kitten began scratching his face with its razor-sharp claws. "GET IT OFF ME! HELP! IT'S KILLING ME!" Everybody sweat dropped at his last statement.

Mikan quickly went forward and grabbed the kitten. She held it at an arm's length while she looked at Narumi. "N-Narumi-sensei…a-are you alright…?" Narumi now held the same cuts as Mikan but in a more awful state with cuts on his lips and actual bruises and for some strange reason, a small yet slightly visible black eye.

"T-T-That cat i-is a-a-awfully s-strong!" He cried before hiding behind Jinno who hit Narumi with his wand.

Mikan looked at the kitten who stared back with such anger and hatred in its eyes. And yet, she could not help but grin before hugging it tightly. "Kya! You're so cute!" The kitten's eyes flashed again before Mikan screamed out again and a chorus of laughter was heard while Sumire, Kaede, Koko, Yuki, and Yume cried out in shock along with the sensei's.

Quickly, Mikan pulled the kitten off her face again before giving an angered face. "If you're my familiar, please quit that!" She cried out. The kitten's eyes widened and she could see a sense of horror as though the kitten completely understood what she said. "We're friends now since you've been summoned…can't we just get along…?" She flinched however when she saw the fierce glare and dark aura the kitten gave off before she turned to Narumi, Jinno, and Serina with tears running down her cheeks. "Can I switch my familiar…?" She asked softly. The kitten turned to them as well, eagerness in its eyes.

The teachers sweat dropped. "D-Don't you remember what we said a few days ago Mikan-san…?" Serina asked. "Nobody is allowed to "switch" their familiar. This is a tradition that holds much honor in this academy and-"

"But this kitten scares me!" Mikan whined out. Another dark aura surrounded the kitten as though saying that this is ridiculous and stupid.

Jinno glared at his student. "Sakura!" Mikan flinched at his voice. "You are to complete the summoning ceremony NOW!" He yelled out. Mikan wailed.

"WHY? This kitten won't be my friend!"

"YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!"

And then, after a few bolts of lightning from Jinno and the students giggling, Mikan looked attentively at the black kitten that was held in her hands. It just looked…scratch that; it just glared at her as Mikan gulped.

Mikan took out her wand once more with her right hand before waving it around the kitten's head. Unlike Kaede, Sumire, or any other classmates, her incarnation was once again, different. "Filiolus of terra, divum, quod profundus mare, tribuo meus socius quod EGO a vinculum sic validus ut nemo can effrego is quod forever nos would subsisto per invicem. Tribuo nos ops servo ita ut nos may nunquam relinquo ceterus. Permissum nostrum fortuna exsisto entwined per unus alius quod a amicitia validus ut maioribus sorcerer exsisto prognatus!" The tip of her wand touched the kitten lightly. It closed its eyes before opening them again to see Mikan near its face. It eyes widened before it felt a soft pair of lips on its forehead and froze. Mikan backed away and smiled. It stared at her with confusion before it felt searing pain in its forehead and it yowled in pain.

Mikan quickly straddled it as it trembled. "Don't worry little guy," She cooed. "The pain will pass." And yet, the kitten could not bear with it and began to faint.

_S-Shit…w-what the hell…i-i-is happening…?_

**~.~.~**_  
><em>

The kitten slowly opened his beautiful red eyes and looked around in a daze. He closed them again as he thought, _I'm tired…_ But then his eyes snapped opened as he thought once again. _Wait…w-where…where am I…?_ He quickly got up and looked around. He saw a nice clean room and there he lay on a nice soft bed. He snuggled up against the blankets before looking again.

There was a small desk and wardrobe on the side of the room. There was also a large mirror inside the wardrobe as it was open and he could see a school uniform and robes. He frowned.

_W-Where am I…?_ He thought before he heard a small moan and looked down to see the same girl that gave him that unbearable pain before. He gave a deep growl deep in his chest when the girl uttered a small word that made him silent.

"Help…"

The kitten frowned once again before padding towards her silently. _What on earth is she dreaming about…?_

"…M-Mama…P-Papa…d-don't…don't leave…me…" She breathe out slowly as sweat started to appear upon her brow. "…I-I don't want t-to…to be left…a-a…alone…" She whispered softly as tears started to appear. "…P-Please…I don't want…I don't w-want you…t-to…b-be…k-kil-"

"MIKAN; WAKE UP!" The kitten yelped before looking towards the door to see another girl with dark green hair and eyes.

The girl that was asleep suddenly woke up and cried, "Huh? W-What's going on?" She asked. The other girl glared at her.

"Baka! Your familiar woke up and-"

"Don't ever call him that again! He's my friend; not a servant! Baka Sumire!" The other girl, Mikan cried as she turned to her friend. Sumire looked at her friend before smiling.

"Alright, jeez; anyway it's been hours since you've been inside in your room. When are you gonna come out and play with the rest of us? Or even practice? We're all waiting for you!" Sumire said with a grin. "Plus, if it's to wait for your familiar to wake up, it's awake."

"Huh?" Mikan turned to see the kitten with wide eyes staring right at them. She smiled widely. "You're awake!" She cried before hugging him.

_I've just said that…_ Sumire thought with a sweat drop.

_The freak perm girl just said that and QUIT STRANGLING ME!_ The kitten thought angrily as he tried to claw his way out. Sumire looked at the kitten with curiosity.

"Now that I think about it…why did your incarnation summon a regular cat?" Sumire asked.

The kitten turned to her._ Stupid seaweed head girl…I'm not a stupid cat._ He thought angrily. _I'm a Demon! Well…a half Demon…but still a Demon!_ He gave a glare to the girl in which she paid no attention to.

"Anyway, come on Mikan!"

"A-Ah; alright! I'll be back later Kuro-chan!" Mikan said, smiling before she left, closing the door behind her.

Silence followed the kitten before he muttered; _She did not just call me Kuro-chan… _Suddenly, a bright light engulfed him and in an instant, the small kitten was gone and in place was the same boy that had disappeared from a forest a few hours before. He opened his crimson red eyes as he moved his black bangs slightly. He gave a sigh before he lay on Mikan's bed with ease. "I wonder what is going to happen to me now…" He muttered softly.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and his eyes widened before he changed back to the kitten in a second, giving off a blinding light. He looked to the door to see Mikan blinking before shaking her head and smiling at the boy. "Kuro-chan, don't try to leave and explore okay! We're friends now and I really don't want you to get lost! Ja ne!" Once again, the door closed.

It was another good thirty seconds before the kitten groaned and in another light, he changed back. "…The fuck…that girl…what's with her…?" He gave another sigh before he remembered a certain thing."What did that girl mean to say…? I think it was…killed…why would she dream of her parents getting killed…?" He wondered softly. Then, his ears heard a squeak and he leapt into the air, getting off the bed and stared at the door as it slowly opened. His eyes narrowed and he opened his palms and small flames appeared, ready to burn whatever came through that door.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal…cats. The two cats stared at the boy with their sea blue eyes before the door closed by itself and the two closed their eyes. A light covered them and in a flash, a girl and a boy, looking just like the other appeared in front of the boy. He sighed. "What do you want Berry, Suzune?" He asked, sitting back down on the bed.

Berry gave a nod, her short silver-blue hair swaying slightly. "Good to see you again Natsume."

"Hmph…" Suzune muttered before sitting against the door, his eyes closed.

The boy, Natsume stared at them. "…You are familiars too now?" They didn't reply and Natsume took their silence as a yes. He sighed. "This is stupid…" He muttered.

The twin nodded in agreement. "I feel so pathetic to be summoned by a sorcerer. Why is it that we, the half Demons are to be like this?" Berry asked softly as she sat on Mikan's chair and covered her face with her hands.

Natsume and Suzune shrugged. "Looks like the gods of the world decided to punish us." Suzune muttered.

"…Damn those gods. They just love to humiliate us don't they?" Natsume groaned.

Berry looked at the two. "Really? They're really nice to me."

_Of course…because they actually like you but they hate us…_Natsume and Suzune thought to themselves.

"By the way, where did you go Natsume? Your father and Aoi are really worried." Berry stated. "Even your dead mother is worried. I'm even surprised that she was allowed to go to Heaven…I guess that's the reward for a loving Demon; unlike those bloodthirsty killers…" Natsume and Suzune nodded.

"Besides from that, I'm looking for the missing princess; that's why I left five years ago. And besides, there's no point staying there when the Royal Council believes that I kidnapped the princess…" Natsume muttered as he looked to the ceiling.

Berry and Suzune scowled. "Just because we're half-Demons? They both asked. "How ridiculous."

Then Berry held out her hand. "By the way…hold onto this." A bright light engulfed her hand and suddenly, a small necklace appeared on her hand. It held a small pendant along with a tied piece of paper. Natsume stared at it, his eyes not giving away any emotions but the twins knew better. "The pendant holds some spells and enchantments. It'll help you and your new master." Berry said with a wink.

Natsume glared at her. "…"

Then Berry and Suzune left.

Natsume sighed once more before falling back onto the bed. "It just seems like I've been sighing too much today…" He muttered. "I just want to sleep…" He whispered before he slowly closed his eyes. Within seconds, light soft snores filled the room.

Meanwhile, outside, a boy petted his familiar with his soothing hands. He gave a goofy grin before he walked away. "Looks like things are getting interesting, ne Navi?" His familiar looked at him and nodded in response. The boy grinned once more as a feeling of excitement ran through him. "Never would I have thought that three Demons…or half-Demon would be summoned into Gakuen Alice…looks like we all better watch our backs for the coming future…" He muttered softly as his familiar mewed in his arms.

**~.~.~**

The door to the room opened not so fast and two voices were heard. "Mikan, don't kill your familiar, okay?"

"Shut up Sumi-chan! I wouldn't do that!"

"Right…"

"Sumi-chan!"

"Whatever; good night baka!"

"Good night Sumi-chan!" A sigh was heard from the girl who enter the room with her eyes closed. "Seriously Sumi-chan…I'm no baka…" She muttered. Then she smiled. "Kuro-chan; I'm bac-!" Mikan was about to scream but she covered her mouth tightly with her hands as she stared with wide eyes at who was occupying her bed. She quietly and quickly closed her door behind her and then tiptoed over to the boy with the same wide eyes earlier.

…_W-Who is this boy…? And why i-i-is he h-here of all places…and why on my bed?_ Mikan wondered as she looked at the black bangs that caressed the sleeping boy's pale face. She gave a soft blush as she watched his soft breathing and his silky black bangs falling from the side of his face to his cheek.

He wore strange clothing…one that looked of a commoner she realized but it was strange for one to be here of all places. In fact, why he was wearing a cloak and sleeping, she did not know.

Mikan gave a sigh. "Well, there's no way I'll be able to sleep here tonight…" She whispered to herself and turned to leave when she felt her shirt getting tugged on. She turned back to see the same boy still sleeping but his face scrunched up to one that held fear. His hand was shivering as was his whole body.

"…D-Don't go…d-don't…leave me…" He whispered in such a small voice. Mikan stared at him in wonder and great confusion before kneeling down on the floor, letting her chin rest on the bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

The boy did not hear as he was asleep but repeated his previous words. Mikan stayed silent before she gave off a soft smile. "…Alright…" Then she stood up, walking to her wardrobe and taking out a few extra blankets. She carried one over to the bed and then unbuttoned the boy's cloak. "At the very least, take that thing off and sleep with a blanket." She whispered. Then with his cloak in her hands, she walked over to her desk, placing the cloak there. Then she sat down on the chair that was actually quite big. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over her body. She took one last look at the boy before smiling.

"Oyasuminasai…" She whispered before closing her eyes to rest.

* * *

><p>Kura: Well, that's the end! I hope everybody enjoyed it! Oh, and a reviewer asked for the Latin translations so here it is! XD<p>

1) Ex universitas, pario meus familiar ut mos servo mihi puteus!: **From the worlds, bring forth my familiar that will serve me well!**

2) Ex ends of universum, commodo addo mihi a amicus ut mos subsisto per meus pars!: **From the ends of the universe, please bring me a friend that will stay by my side!**

3) Mens Phasmatis: **Spiritual Mind (just backwards)**

4) Navi: **Fly**

5) Runa Lux Lucis (or Luna Lux Lucis): **Moon Light**

6) Vita Dux Ducis: **Life Guide**

7) Filiolus of terra, divum, quod profundus mare, tribuo meus socius quod EGO a vinculum sic validus ut nemo can effrego is quod forever nos would subsisto per invicem. Tribuo nos ops servo ita ut nos may nunquam relinquo ceterus. Permissum nostrum fortuna exsisto entwined per unus alius quod a amicitia validus ut maioribus sorcerer exsisto prognatus: **Gods of the land, sky, and deep sea, grant my partner and I a bond so strong that nobody can break it and forever we would stay by each other. Grant us power to protect and so that we may never abandon the other. Let our fates be entwined with one another and a friendship stronger that the greatest sorcerer be born.**

Kura: And that's it…well, anyway, the Latin translations will always be at the bottom so yeah…

Hotaru: When will I come in?

Kura: Much, much, much, much, much, much, much…

Hotaru: *holds baka gun*

Kura: …Soon! You'll come out soon!

Hotaru: …hmmm…*leaves*

Kura: Phew…anyway, please do review! :D BYE!


	3. Is This My Life Now?

Kura: Yay! It's already the third chapter! :D

Hotaru: Bleh.

Kura: Meanie…anyway, here's the review replies! :D

_**sEcretmiNdLoLITA:**__ Thank you for thinking nicely of my story and as you have requested, here is the update! :D Please do enjoy!_

_**MiSaNaHyu: **__Ehehehehehe; well, here's the new chapter! ENJOY! XD_

_**EchizenRyoma: **__Hmmm…at first, Natsume will most likely hate Mikan, even if she is nice to him. But then, the pairing is Mikan x Natsume so he will fall for her soon! Ehehehehehe…I'm so evil to him! Well, please enjoy this chapter!_

Natsume: …

Kura: *grins evilly*

Natsume: …

_**Roanna:**__ Now that I think about it…you're right…huh…:P Meh, I never really thought about that until you told me. And you're right; that was a good anime. Hey, what do you think of One Piece? I've been so into it lately! :P Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! XD_

_**YuiKudo: **__Really? I honestly expected everybody to like the first chapter better…ehehehehehe, thanks for thinking so! :D And well, the name just came to me thanks to Natsume's code name: Kuro Neko! :) Well, here's the next chapter and please enjoy! :D_

_**The Kookie Monster:**__ Thank you for thinking that this is an interesting story! And as you requested, the update; please do enjoy! :D_

_**Meryq:**__ Eh? I never thought of Inuyasha but now that you mentioned it, I started seeing that connection! :) I liked that anime…still do in fact! :D Anyway…that second sentence, what do you mean? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! XD_

_**Autumnal Equinox:**__ No prob about the translations! And I believe that the word "tsukaima" means familiar. I even checked the Japanese dictionary…I do hope I was correct though…Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :D_

_**Keyheart:**__ Ehehehehe; glad you enjoyed it! XD Btw, what did you mean" did he have clothes on"? If you meant Natsume, then yes. If somebody else could you tell me? Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! :D_

_**Cometflare: **__Hahahaha! Don't worry, here's the next update! Sorry I could not do it right anyway though…anyway, please do enjoy! :D_

_**Nadine99WuzHere:**__ No problem! Those two are one of my favorite too! Though, I didn't watch the whole series of Zero no Tsukaima…and I like the manga of Gakuen Alice better. :P Anyway, here's the update! XD Btw, I looked at the other review from Angels and Demons…are you serious? There was a hurricane? O-o Wow…that must've been a downer…anyway, ENJOY!_

_**Lessthenthreeanime: **__Thank you for thinking so! :D Well, I hope you enjoy the update! ENJOY! XD_

_**BananaManiaBubblegum: **__Ehehehehehe…really? That's so nice of you to say…*blushes* well, ENJOY! XD_

_**Ashley6445: **__Awesome! I'm glad you like the story! Well, here is the update and so please…ENJOY TO THE FULLEST! XD And I kinda thought that you were. :)_

_**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX:**__ Thank you for liking it! Please enjoy the next chapter! :3_

Kura: Kay, then; time for the next chapter now!

Berry: Kura doesn't own Gakuen Alice otherwise, she would've been a genius; too bad she isn't.

Kura: …THAT'S harsh…

Berry: It's supposed to be. Start the damn stupid story.

Kura: Meanie…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Is This My Life Now?<strong>

Slowly, a pair of eyes opened to reveal its beautiful crimson orbs that flicked back to back, taking in the scene in front of the owner. Natsume blinked and slowly sat up, still slightly asleep. He gave a small yawn before looking down to see a blanket over his body and his cloak gone. "…blanket…how…" He continued to stare at it before he flopped back onto the bed. "Whatever…" He muttered as his crimson eyes disappeared from sight.

A few seconds had passed when the same eyes snapped open again and a thought ran through his mind. _I never had a blanket on me when I fell asleep! Who the hell-_

His train of thought however gave a pause as he saw a figure on a chair next to the desk. It was the same girl that is now his "master" He gave a scowl as he glared at her with hateful eyes when he noticed her actually sleeping. He frowned. Then his eyes widened as he realized what she did. "…Why…?" He muttered as he climbed off the bed and walked over to her. He analyzed her face and saw innocence…a certain innocence that seemed much too familiar to him.

He gave a sigh as he then wrapped his arms around her petite body and lifted her gently. As he carried her over to her bed, he whispered, "Baka…sleep on your own bed…" before he rested her on the bed and covered the same blanket he used over her. He gave her another look before he closed his eyes and in a flash of light, he was gone and replaced by the kitten now labeled as Kuro-chan. Around his small neck was the same necklace that Berry gave him.

_But seriously…Kuro-chan? That stupid girl couldn't have given me a better name…_ He thought as he strutted out of the room, first pushing the door open and unlocking it with a simple word: _Patefacio. _He looked around the hall and gave a bored look. _Where the hell am I anyway…in some weird castle…that's all I know…By the looks of it though, this could be that school mother once told me about…_

He continued to pad his way to the end of the hall, allowing the small heat from the sun's light in dawn to warm his black fur. He closed his crimson eyes in content. _This is nice…_ He thought. Suddenly and all too soon for the half-Demon, he felt himself getting lifted by hands and he lifted his eyes to see a grinning boy with sandy spiky hair. A Mens Phasmatis floated over and peered at Natsume, aka Kuro-chan, with curious icy blue eyes.

_A half-Demon…and one that is the son of Kaoru…it is a pleasure to meet you._ Natsume glared at the Mens Phasmatis before replying harshly.

_I suggest you get your stupid master to let me go before I unleash my flames on him._

"Yikes; I definitely don't want that!" The boy put Natsume back on the ground. Natsume turned to the Mens Phasmatis with a raised brow.

_He can read minds as my race can. He is of the Yome family and is the only one that can read minds of anybody, including trees, flowers, rocks, water, and much more. I'm certain that you only know of those that can read of people they know well, correct? _

Natsume nodded._ Isn't that how it's supposed to be? I never heard somebody reading an inanimate objects mind._

"Hey, rocks are all part of the earth and the earth is living as well" The boy replied. "Even books have a mind of their own though they are much slower. Even ancient trees are like that." The boy said, sitting across from Natsume. "Anyway, nice to meet you; my name's Koko, what's yours?"

Natsume glared at him. _You can read minds, can you not? How is it that you cannot find out my name?"_

Koko smiled. "I don't really like listening to people's minds. That's why I'm glad to have met Mikan."

_Mikan?_ Natsume tilted his cute kitten head to the side. _Who's Mikan?_

"Mikan's the girl that apparently summoned you. She is one of my best friends and she has a certain power that makes my power unable to work. She's an amazing person she is…" Koko said with a grin. "I'm really glad to have met her. If she never met me, I would've stayed my emotionless way; then again, Permy also helped in that part!"

…_Permy…?_

"She's another one of my friends. You probably saw her yesterday. She has green hair and has weird perms." Natsume nodded. "Ah, so you have seen her!" Koko said.

_She's a seaweed._

Silence.

That's what ran through the halls as Navi and Koko stared at Natsume who raised a brow questionably at the two. _What the hell is wrong with you two?_ He asked but he received no answer as the two just continued to stare at Natsume with wide shocked eyes before a sound emitted from Koko. Natsume looked at him questionably but backed away when he saw Koko's face starting to turn slightly red. _O-Oi…w-what's wrong with you…?_ Natsume asked as he stared at them. Koko just shook his head as Navi turned away from the two.

"…S-S-Sea…weed…t-t-that name…i-i-it's perfect…I-I've been looking for a-a-another name f-f-for Sumire…pbth…GAH!" Natsume yelped as he saw Koko's eyes nearly pop out of its eyes sockets and he fell to the ground to reveal the exact girl they were just talking about.

_T-T-The Seaweed!_ Natsume thought as he twitched in annoyance. _How many are going to come and annoy me?_ He thought angrily before he heard the scariest thing he has ever seen.

"KOKO; HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SEAWEED!" Natsume watched in fear and slight shock at the girl in front of him that started to beat up the poor guy. Navi shivered nearby Natsume while Sumire's familiar, Runa gave a sigh and just swished its tail back and forth, watching the show from a window's ledge. Natsume and Navu had notice her and both instantly had a thought that ran through their minds:

_How cruel…_

Meanwhile, Sumire continued to beat up her friend who might not even be her friend at all. It was an amusing sight to see…if you were one that loved torture.

At the same time, Mikan had woken up and was now searching her room for her familiar and the mysterious boy as she had labeled him.

"Mou…where'd Kuro-chan go and where did that mysterious boy disappear to? Man…I was this is so weird…or…" Mikan frowned as she flopped back onto her bed. "Was everything about the boy a dream? I know that Kuro-chan exist because I still have the scratched from yesterday but was the boy a dream? Maybe…especially since I don't remember sleeping on the bed; I was so sure that the boy was sleeping here…weird…" Mikan groaned with frustration. "Mou, I don't know anything anymore!" She cried with tears falling down her bright brown eyes.

And with that being said, she ran out and down the hall. Meanwhile, back to Natsume and the others, Sumire has started to turn her dark and evil self to the poor half-Demon and Navi, in which one glared at her with the same amount of evilness and the other shrieking in sheer terror inside of its mind and yelling to anybody who would listen to save them.

"Ah! Sumi-chan!" Sumire blinked, her evilness gone and looked up to see Mikan heading their way. Natsume and Navi breathe a sigh of relief but looked at Koko with sorrowful eyes.

_Sorry we could not save you._ They both thought as they bowed while Koko screamed at them, "DON'T BOW AS THOUGH I'M DEAD!"

Mikan looked down and smiled brightly to see her familiar. "Ah, Kuro-chan; I was looking all over for you! Where were you?"

_None of your damn business._ Natsume thought bitterly. _Just go away and leave me alone._

"Come on now." Mikan reached and grasped him. Natsume started to struggle and screamed in his mind, yelling to release him but Mikan would not as she apparently did not hear. Sumire had felt his desire to be released while Koko could just plain hear him and the two sighed.

Natsume had turned to glare at Mikan and froze at seeing her slightly serious expression; something that he certainly not expected to see. Sumire and Koko seemed to have shared his thoughts for they looked at Mikan with worried expressions but of course, Koko still had that dopy grin in which Natsume stared with the thought of, _what the hell…?_

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Koko asked before Mikan smiled at him.

"It's nothing Koko…" She said before she looked back at Natsume. "It's just that I saw a boy in my room last night with black hair. He was sleeping on my bed and so I put a blanket over him so that he wouldn't be cold and-Kya!" Mikan paused and cried out in slight pain as Sumire bonked her upside the head.

"Baka! You should've thrown that freak outside!" She cried.

Natsume turned away with a sigh. _Good thing they don't know it's me…_ He thought in relief. Suddenly, he felt a certain threat and turned to see Koko smiling at Sumire and Mikan. Koko seemed to have noticed Natsume's gaze and turned to see a dark and fierce glare. _If I'm correct, that Yome knows my secret and therefore, knows who was in that stupid girl's room…me…_ Suddenly, his glare turned darker and Koko turned away in fright.

_S-S-S-Somebody…h-h-h-help…_ Koko thought as his face turned pale. He looked back and mouthed to Natsume, 'I won't say anything' but apparently that wasn't good enough for Natsume's glare didn't subside but only slightly. Koko turned away and wailed in his mind, _HELP ME!_

Meanwhile, Navi and Runa looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Mou…meanie Sumi-chan! Anyway, as I was saying, when I woke up, that boy wasn't there and even Kuro-chan wasn't there! Now that I think about it…Kuro-chan wasn't there last night either…" Everybody but Koko and Navi turned to Natsume who glared back. Eyes turned back to the now sweat dropping Mikan. "Maybe he wanted to sleep outside…?" She asked rather than answered.

"Baka…" Her two friends worded out and Mikan turned to them.

"MEANIES!"

**~.~.~**

"Kazumi-sama!" A man with emotionless eyes turned to see a soldier running towards him with a panicked expression. "Kazumi-sama; we are being attacked! We have to fight back or else-"

"Enough." It was just that simply word that made the soldier pause and look up at the man in front of him.

Kazumi was a cold and harsh man but also known for being wise and encouraging to his students back at the magical school, Gakuen Alice. He is a principal there as well as these other two but had to leave the school for reasons that must remain unknown to the entire school population except for a few chosen. Kazumi looked up again, watching the dark clouds go by as he gave a sigh.

Kazumi was the older brother of the King. Izumi was the king's name but he disappeared thirteen years ago, less than a year before his only daughter was born. Nobody knew where he went, not even the Queen herself. It was a sad thought to think that Izumi would be dead so nobody ever thought of such things. And yet, Kazumi could not help but feel that something terrible had befallen his younger brother.

And now, even the Queen and the Princess were missing. The only person in the Royal Family that were left present was him and even so, he could not do much as he is not the King, giving up the title before his younger brother was even born and left the throne. It was all so complicated when the Queen and the Princess disappeared five years ago and he was being forced to take the throne in place of his missing brother.

However, he did not take it. "Izumi will come back…" is what Kazumi always stated to the Royal Council but even he did not know if his dear younger brother would come back or not. And it has already been the same five years when he had asked a certain young boy to search for the princess and her family.

The man gave a sigh, his eyes darkening and showing weariness that was never shown before. "…Tell the soldiers to only defend the castle. Do NOT tell them to fight back. If they do, they will have to answer to me." He said in a low and threatening voice. The soldier nodded and saluted before running off to tell his nakama/comrades.

Kazumi gave another sigh as he walked back in and turned to the side to see a portrait of his brother and his family. He looked at the bright amber brown eyed Princess to the kind amber eyed Queen. Next to that portrait was one of the brown eyed King embracing his wife. Both had a beautiful smile, showing their love for one another. The man gave a sighed.

"Izumi…where ever you are…please return…this country needs you and your family." Kazumi whispered.

**~.~.~**

Yuka looked up, her amber eyes cold and hard. A man stood near her, his light brown hair covering his eyes before he turned to his woman companion. "What's wrong Yuka?" He asked, his tone soft and low as he looked at Yuka who stayed hidden behind a different tree from his.

"…Nothing Shiki…" Then she cursed. "They're coming." She whispered before she took out a gun from her pouch.

Shiki looked at the gun. "Why do you use that?" He asked. "What is it anyway? Such a strange contraption you use."

"The people that cannot use magic created this from metal. It's called a gun and can be used to take down enemies. Haven't I told you all this before?" Yuka asked as she peered over her shoulder to spot several men on horses with dogs panting besides the larger animals. The men exchanged several words before they instructed the dogs. The dogs started to sniff and suddenly turned to Yuka's and Shiki's direction, barking madly.

Shiki only gave a shake of his head as he took out his wand from his pouch and said, "I believe not. I never bothered to ask until now."

Yuka gave a grim grin. "An interesting time to be asking such a question." She replied as her gun gave a soft click as she rested the gun's gaze on a man closest to her.

Her friend shrugged. "Perhaps…" He said as he raised his wand to his lips before he whispered, "Deus of Glacies, EGO voco thee quod laqueus illa fossor pessum per glacies of vestri condita…" He removed his wand from his lips as shots from the metal gun filled the air, followed by screams of agony as whimpers from the animals came and disappeared before growling was sounded out.

Yuka looked back to see the dogs growling at them, remaining faithful to their masters as the men groaned in pain and cast Yuka and Shiki a dark look. "Don't think that the boss won't find you! You and everybody in the damn Royal Family will die, along with you fucking little princess! Just wait and see…we'll find her!" One of them screamed at Yuka before spitting on the ground in front of her feet.

Shiki made a move to punch the helpless man when Yuka said, "Stop it Shiki." Shiki froze and frowned while Yuka bent down to the man. "And just tell me, what does your boss plan for this country beside destruction?"

The man glared at her before it faltered into confusion. "…The boss…he wouldn't think of such a thing…you and your fucking husband are what's causing the destruction of this country!" He screamed, his once failing expression turning back to its fierce state.

Yuka sighed. "I see…" She stood up and turned her back to him. "Your boss is tricking you. I will spare you but let me give you a warning; continue to work for that man and all that will happen is despair and destruction to the country that we both seem to want to protect." The man looked at her in anger. "I am telling the truth. Remember, I have warned you. And if that plan succeeds for that man, I will come back and kill each and every one of you that was involved, regardless if you did not wish for what will happen if it is to come."

Then together, Yuka and Shiki left the man lying there, cursing after them.

Soon, the two reached a small village, hidden by tall trees and plants. A small girl ran out with a worried face. "Yuka-san; are you alright?" She asked as she approached the woman. The girl was not a human. Her black hair swayed and her black cat ears twitched while her black tail swished back and forth. Four others appeared: a man and a woman along with a small child the same age as the other girl and her brother.

Yuka smiled at the half-Demon child. "I'm fine Aoi." She said.

"That's good Yuka-chan." Yuka looked at the woman whose blue eyes held relief. The man next to her nodded in agreement.

"Arigato Nade…Ioran…" Then Yuka frowned. "Is Kaoru alright?" The other two shook their heads.

"Kazuto is trying all that he can but his healing powers aren't at its best without his twin and we do not know where she is…" Nadeshiko said, resting a hand on the teenage boy who looked down with sadness.

Kazuto looked at Yuka. "…Gomenasai…Yuka-san…" He muttered.

Yuka smiled at him. "Do not worry Kazuto…" She said.

"Will Kaoru-auntie be alright?" Yuka looked at Hikari's bright blue eyes.

The older woman smiled. "Of course; Kaoru wouldn't die from this…she's my partner after all…"

At this, Hikari and Aoi smiled. "Yeah, of course mama wouldn't die! She's really strong, ne Hikari-chan?" Hikari nodded in agreement before Aoi grabbed her hand and cried out, "We're going to go play with the others papa!" And the two dashed off, leaving a small trail of dust.

Kazuto sighed and turned to the adults. "It's time to treat Kaoru-san again; I must get going to her tent." He said politely before bowing and turned away. The adults watched the teen walk away and enter a small hunt along with some of the other doctors in the small village.

Yuka smiled. "Kazuto is such an intelligent boy Nadeshiko. You must be proud of him."

Nadeshiko smiled. "I couldn't ask for more in a son. Although…" She looked down sadly. "All I wish for right now are for my missing children to return to me." Yuka looked at her friend in sympathy.

"I understand…I wish for my daughter to return as soon as possible as well…but they will protect her. I cannot in my current state so I entrusted her to them…I just feel guilty that your son was taken for the blame Ioran…" Yuka looked at the man with sadness.

Ioran shook his head. "It is alright. As long as we know that it was not the case. And besides, he is searching for the princess. Who knows; perhaps the boy had found her already…"

**~.~.~**_  
><em>

_This…is…stupid…_ Natsume thought as he watched Mikan, Sumire, and Koko fight one another. He turned to Navi. _You think this is a normal thing for them?_

Navi looked at him and shrugged. _Perhaps…_

_Wow…if that's so…then I wonder how it is that they have remained friends…_ Runa said as she licked her paw ever so gently. Natsume and Navi nodded in agreement before they all turned back to their three masters.

"I'm telling you, today is Sunday!" Mikan cried out, flailing her arms up and down.

Sumire then went and smacked her upside the head. "Baka, its Saturday!"

Koko shook his head. "I agree with Mikan-chan, Permy. It is Sunday."

Mikan gave a smirk. "See, I told you so!"

Natsume raised a brow and thought, _I never would've thought that the girl could smirk._ As soon as he heard that, Koko burst out laughing and the other two stared at him as though he were crazy. Natsume just glared at him. _I figured he would listen to my mind…the bastard. Expect fire._ He threatened to Koko.

Koko froze and his friends stared at one another, shrugging and not bothering to care what the hell is wrong with their favorite mind-reader.

"Fine then, let's ask Kaede about it! She's smart! She should know!"

"Did somebody call for me?" Everybody jumped back in shock before calming down and saying good morning to Kaede. Kaede just smiled brightly to everybody. "So…what's wrong?" She asked.

Mikan went up to her. "Sumire keeps insisting that today is Saturday and Koko and I are trying to tell her that today is in fact Sunday but she just won't listen to us! Tell her Kaede-chan! Tell her that today is Sunday!"

"No it's not! Kaede, it's Saturday, ne?"

"Kaede, don't listen to Permy. Mikan's right."

"SHUT UP!"

Kaede gave a silent prayer to Koko before turning to the two girls and sighed. "Honestly, you three always fight for the most unimportant things!" The familiars and Natsume nodded in agreement with the girl. In fact, all of them thought, _finally…a smart one!_ Then Kaede replied, "Its Sunday. The summoning ceremony was yesterday on Saturday. Honestly, it's usually you who would know Sumi-chan. How could you not? Are you feeling sick or something?"

Natsume tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. _She's sick…? I thought she was just stupid like the stupid girl._ The other familiars sweat dropped at the half-Demon but said no more.

"Anyway, breakfast is almost ready. You'd better get to the dining hall quickly!"

Natsume sighed and mewed softly. _Is this how my life is gonna be like from now on…? I hate life…_

* * *

><p>Kura: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just made Natsume's morning a bit terrible but funny! XD<p>

Berry: …right…anyway, here are the new translations from this chapter.

1) Patefacio: **Open**

2) Deus of Glacies, EGO voco thee quod laqueus illa fossor pessum per glacies of vestri condita: **God of Ice, I summon thee and trap these fools to the ground with the ice of your makings.**

Kura: Yeah, basically, just two of them. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! And…GOOD NIGHT!

Mikan: And please review! XD


	4. Just a Feeling

Kura: Hiya everybody! Soooooo sorry for the late update! D: I became so into One Piece the Anime lately…and…and…WAHHH! LUFFY! RESCUE ACE! YOU CAN DO IT!

Berry: Who really cares about that?

Kura: I CARE!

Berry: …whatever…Review replies.

_**MiSaNaHyu:**__ ehehehehehehe :) please do enjoy the next chapter!_

_**YuiKudo: **__I believed that was funny too! *winks* anyway, enjoy the next chapter onegai! :D_

_**BananaManiaBubblegum:**__ yup! Natsume and Navi (the other familiar's name) can communicate telepathically! But actually, it's a certain level of magic that's too high for the students there! And yet Natsume can do it…ehehehehe! :D And to answer your question, yes. There is magic AND Alice. Makes things interesting! :) And what Mikan has well…you'll just have to find out! So please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Lessthenthreeanime:**__ No prob about that! And after the story is done, I plan to put every single word I used and post the translation. Anyway, please do enjoy the next chapter! :D_

_**Keyheart: **__Yup…he did…well, he had clothes on it the first place. He can transform to a cat but when he transforms back, he still has the clothes on since he originally wore them just before he transformed, see? Now then…please enjoy the chapter! :D_

_**Autumnal Equinox: **__First of all, not all Demons have cat ears. There are different types of Demons but Natsume and Aoi have the ones with cat ears. They can look like regular cats but can also change in a way! Oh, and for half-Demons, yes; because they are part human (or sorcerer), they can change and look more human. They can look totally human but it takes a good amount of magic and Natsume sees no point in wasting magic since it continues to suck out your magical energy the longer he takes his human form. His original for is the one with cat ears though. I hope that has answered your question! :) Now please enjoy the chapter! :D_

_**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX: **__thanks for loving it! Please enjoy the new chapter! :D_

_**Shade sakura knight: **__thanks for the compliment! Here's the update so please do enjoy! XD_

_**Nadine99WuzHere:**__ I would expect as much…I know…if I did do it that way…well…I'd be a bit scared because then, Natsume would be…well…you know and Mikan…*shudder* she would be too much like Hotaru. Oh, and thanks for loving the story! :) That made my day!_

_**DarkFlameInfernal:**__ Thanks for loving it!_

Kura: Yay! Now let's start!

Berry: Kura will never own Gakuen Alice for as long as she shall live so support her characters on telling her to quit hoping for that miraculous thing.

Kura: …

Berry: Start.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Just a Feeling<strong>

It was a peaceful night at the school of magic, Gakuen Alice. The wind was blowing ever so gently that the leaves on the trees gave the soft rustling sounds that soothe the ones listening. However, for one, it reminded him so painfully of something. That person looked up into the starlit night and stared at the full moon, admiring its beauty. It helped calm the boy's thoughts as he thought more along the subject of his past…family…and much more.

Yes it was a peaceful night…but never could it have been worse for the half-Demon boy.

Natsume just looked up from his branch seat. The stars reminded him of his mother who had died only moments after the princess disappeared. He hated the fact that he could do nothing more to help her. His heart stirred in the state of guilt as he remembered his sister's crying face…the tears that ran down from her large innocent eyes and down her cheek. It was no doubt, discouraging on the boy.

Then the small wind blew at his direction. He smelled the scent of flowers and leaves…the night dew that has started to appear and will stay till dawn. He heard the soft snores of most students. But he winched when he heard the louder snores of some. He tched at that before he heard something else and frowned again. He heard it once…once…but where…? It was familiar…

"…M-Mama…P-Papa…d-don't…don't leave me…"

It was soft and so faint that he wasn't even sure that he heard it but he remembered. His crimson eyes narrowed as he remembered his "master" speak such words a few days before on Saturday. The girl seemed so fragile back then…so…broken…it was strange as he usually see her as a bright happy-go-lucky type of child that never seemed to worry of such things. It was strange to hear a girl like her say such things that he wondered and wondered of who that girl really is…

Then, her voice disappeared and the wind died down. He could no longer hear the snores _(thank kami-sama for that: _was what he thought) but he could still slightly smell the beautiful fragrance of the trees and plants surrounding him. He sighed and he looked back to the night sky. It turned back to the peaceful night that he hated. It made him think too much.

_It was so much better sleeping with the thoughts of hoping to survive rather than sleeping and knowing that nothing would disturb me…it makes me think too much of home…_ Natsume thought as he ran his hand through his hair, his sharp nails slightly scratching his scalp.

It was another good ten minutes before the wind picked up again and he smelled a scent. A scent that he could never get rid of in the day and could never forget as she always was near him. It was irritating and reminded him of how he was now a familiar. He hated that scent. But that scent also makes him think too much of the girl and the thought that the girl had infiltrated his mind annoyed him to no end. He turned to tell the girl off as he smelled her coming closer and heard her small pitter patter of her feet but stopped as he saw her look up at him.

The moonlight shined on her perfectly, making her face paler and more dignified. Her brown eyes in which were usually bright with happiness was now shining with sadness…emptiness…and was dull. Her night clothes were slightly transparent and made Natsume look away as his sharp sight made the clothes much more. A strange feeling erupted in his heart as he smelled his "master's" scent again and it started to beat faster and faster. His blood…his Demon blood started to scream at him. It started to scream with desire and he hated it.

"…Who are you…?" The voice held nothing. It was…strange…never had he ever heard such a voice. It held no emotion…it was a void of emptiness. Even his own voice had some hidden feelings but this…this right here had nothing and it scared him slightly.

He turned to Mikan and observed her as she then turned her attention away from him and looked at the moon. She walked over to the tree and sat down against the trunk. He looked at her, her now loose hair hiding her face. She was motionless and he started to turn his attention away until he heard soft singing. He froze as he heard the melodic voice. It held something…something so sad. He shivered. The song itself held no words but the emotion…it was right there and it hit his heart straight on. Then, words were formed and he listened with great interest, turning around to look at Mikan who sang to the moon, her eyes closed.

"On a dark and cloudy night…  
>The children will sing…<br>With a voice of no such might…  
>And yet it goes into the night and rings…<p>

Voices will fill the air…  
>These times are of no hope…<br>Life is filled with such despair…  
>How can one live and cope…?<p>

And yet I see…  
>One that seems just free…<p>

I wish to be like that one…  
>And he beckons me to come.<p>

And now I see much more in the life I hold.  
>I never thought that I could come here.<br>My life, my friend had mold,  
>He's with me oh so near.<p>

Never will we fade…  
>Into the darkness from which we came…<br>And now we'll live a life so free…  
>For that is why we were made…"<p>

Natsume looked at Mikan with wondering eyes. Her eyes which were now visible had an emotion so strange…so powerful…but also so weak. Tears fell from them and rushed down her cheeks. Her body trembled with the cold and sadness all together and he had no idea why. He frowned before standing up on the tree branch and jumped, landing in front of Mikan so silently.

Mikan didn't flinch as Natsume walked to her. He gave her a look in which she returned. Then he sat beside her. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around Mikan. Before she could give him questioning eyes, he whispered, "It's cold out here." Then a small smile graced Mikan's lips before she leaned forward and kissed Natsume's cheek. Natsume's eyes widened and he pulled away from her, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. His cheeks also started turning a pink hue.

His master smiled. "It's a thank you…" She whispered before she closed her eyes, her head leaning on his shoulder now and slept. Natsume looked at her pale face before his blush turned darker.

"…Baka polka…" He whispered, remembering the nickname he had thought of for her earlier that day. "…Don't make my stupid blood want you more…" He muttered so softly that nobody even close to him would even hear it. He looked away from her and looked back at the moon. Then he closed his eyes and whispered a small song.

"What was it that I truly lost that day?  
>I forgot a long time ago…<p>

In the twilight, the two of us started to become unnoticeable, little by little  
>Nevertheless, we wouldn't return home.<p>

Somewhere is my seemingly broken and fragile heart  
>Covered and hidden, covered and hidden by words under the pretense of being strong<p>

You said that we can't meet anymore, so we'll move on, farewell  
>Even if you aren't in this world, I will run, surpassing some days pain…"<p>

Natsume looked back up. "Mother…I remember…you sang this to me once before you died…I still remember…and I will. I will surpass the growing pain in here." He clenched his shirt tightly, his fist just over his beating heart. "And I will prove my innocence…both mines and Aoi's innocence…I will find the princess…no matter what." He gave a small smile. "Please protect father and Aoi now…I will be safe as long as I stay here…" He whispered so softly.

Then he turned to Mikan. "…"He said nothing as he looked at her peaceful face. _Why was I summoned for this girl…? What is there for me to do? This girl seems to need way to much help as she is stupid, clumsy, horrible at nearly all of her subjects…and so much more. What is she good at anyway?_ He sighed. "Why was I summoned to be a familiar for a girl like this?" He muttered darkly. Then he looked at her again.

Her soft breathing gave a sense of peacefulness and her fragrance was of strawberries and cherry blossoms. It was a heavenly smell for Demons as they loved the smell of cherry blossoms…especially on a defenseless little girl on who they could devour. But Natsume was different. This scent didn't make him feel the usual way of Demons. Rather, it made him feel…nervous…embarrassed…and confused.

He wanted nothing more than to hug her so tight and get consumed by the scent. He wanted to hug her small petite body and see if it would match his. He wanted to taste her lips…just to see if it would taste like strawberries. He wanted to bury his face into her soft silky hair and inhale so deeply.

And he did. He reach forward and slowly…ever so slowly…pulled her into a hug. She did not stir. Her petite body matched his larger body ever so perfectly. It stirred his heart as he inhaled the scent of her hair. It drove him crazy as he looked at her lips…the pink beautiful lips that he just wanted to taste. He leaned forward and down, his face inching towards hers slowly and he stuck out his tongue, licking the girl's lips and he gave a noiseless sigh before his eyes snapped open and he pulled away.

He placed the girl far from him and stood up. His cheeks flushing, the boy jumped onto the tree branch…a high one to get a fast away from the girl as possible. When he rested and sat on the tree branch, he looked at Mikan, his blush still there and he wondered, _What…what did I just do…?_

Meanwhile, on the rooftops of one of the towers overlooking the area, Berry and Suzune sat. Their eyes shone beautifully but gave no emotion. Berry and Suzune looked down at the Sakura tree, both giving a light smile as they saw Natsume staring at the peacefully sleeping Mikan with a small blush on his face. They both looked at each other and gave light laughs.

"When do you think that Natsume will start to fall for her rather than his Demon blood just wanting her?" Berry asked as she leaned back against the rooftop, her eyes looking up into the endless sea of stars up in the sky.

Suzune shrugged. "A long time perhaps; Natsume can be very stubborn about his feelings. It would be better to have Mikan fall for him perhaps."

Berry shook her head. "It would be so much harder…"

"…I suppose you're right."

The two twins sigh and looked up. "The sky is so endless…but this world…the time for good will never be. Evil will always come at some point and good will disappear from the world's hands. I remember the prophecy mother told us." Berry whispered.

"Yeah… 'A time will come where a love will stop all evil. The love will take long to root but when it does, it will be the most powerful weapon to defeat evil. But used wrongly, then it will instead become a weapon of pure evil'…" Suzune muttered. "…Do you think that Natsume and Mikan will be them?

Berry shrugged. "…Maybe…maybe not…" She whispered before her eyes closed. "In all honesty…I really hope not…Mikan is a good child. It would be horrible if she had to be chosen…and Natsume. Well…if he finds out that he's one of them…it'll be scary…" The twins shuddered. "And besides…if they are…the future before them will be bad. This evil is taking root…right under the Kingdom's noses. And I meant it…literally. The government is evil…"

Suzune looked back down at the master and her servant. "…But…we do want them to be happy…right Berry?"

"Indeed." Berry gave a small smile. "That would be nice…" She looked up. "You know…perhaps it's for the best that those two never know of this prophecy.

Suzune looked at his sister. "Why do you say that?"

Her smile never faltered. "Just a feeling…"

**~.~.~**

Bright brown eyes opened slowly to see bright light covering its way. A groan escaped from the owner's lips as she brought up her hands to cover the brown eyes that squinted in slight pain. "Turn it off…" A slight mumble escaped the girl's lips as she closed her eyes once more, hoping to return to the place known as dreams.

"…" A soft mew was then heard and Mikan opened her eyes once more to see the black cat, Kuro in front of her eyes, sitting on the bed without a care in the world.

"…Kuro-chan…" A soft whisper escaped the girl's lips. She closed her eyes again.

Meanwhile, Natsume huffed and glared at the girl. He lifted a paw and poked her face hard but she didn't stir. _What's with this girl…? How can she still be asleep at a time like this; especially when it's nearly seven thirty? She'll have to miss her breakfast. And if she misses it, I'll be missing it. Even worse…she'll be nagging about it all day…shit… _A mumble was heard from the girl and Natsume looked at her hopefully but then she just turned around and slept on. Natsume twitched angrily before turning, his black tail high in the air and jumped off the bed. _Forget this! I'll just go by myself!_

Going to the door, Natsume leaped and held onto the handle. He twisted the handle, allowing the door to open with a click before letting go and fall to the ground. Then he opened the door with almost no effort, even though the door was so much larger and heavier than he was at the moment.

Then he heard a voice.

"Kuro-chan…? Where are you going…?" Natsume turned to see Mikan rubbing her eyes sleepily. Natsume rolled his eyes and started to leave again when he heard, "Don't leave me alone…"

Natsume looked back to see her eyes in the same daze from the night before. He stared into them but froze when he found himself drowning into the dazed eyes when all of a sudden, the door slammed all the way open and a scream woke the two up from their little day dream.

"GOOD MORNING!" Koko blinked when he saw Mikan on the floor and Natsume against the wall. "Huh…? What happened?"

_YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR OPEN AND THE DOOR HIT ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_ Natsume yelled into the poor boy's mind. Meanwhile, Mikan was glaring at Koko as well.

"You scared me and I fell to the floor, baka Koko!" She whined out. Natsume looked at her and sighed.

_Same idiot girl as always…_ He thought and Koko silently agreed with him. Suddenly, Natsume turned to him with dark eyes. _I never said that you were allowed to agree with me bastard._ Koko shuddered in fear; something that Mikan noticed quickly and looked between her familiar and Koko before tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked before Koko shook his head and smiled his famous silly grin.

"Nothing~"

Mikan could only nod slowly.

"Anyway, it's almost…seven forty. What are you going to do about breakfast?"

Suddenly, the room became very silent. Natsume and Koko stared at Mikan's face which suddenly became one with a look of shock. They both sweat dropped as her mouth opened wide and her eyes became as big a dinner plates. The two shook their heads sadly. Then they flinched as they suddenly heard a very loud voice and covered their ears.

"KYAAAAA! IHAVETOHURRYORI'MGONNABE LAAAAAAAAAATE!" Koko blinked as he wondered what Mikan just screamed while Natsume sighed and thought of a single word: idiot.

Koko watched as Mikan rushed around, ran into her room's bathroom, running back out fully dressed, and watched her grab her bag but then paled as she rushed to the door, only to send him flying and he saw the world in a blur until he slammed to the floor, twitching in pain. Natsume spared him a look before snickering.

_The idiotic polka did something good for once._ He thought as he walked out of the room, leaving Koko unconscious.

* * *

><p>Kura: Ehehehehehe, I hurt Koko.<p>

Koko: …S-Scary…

Mikan: I'm sorry Koko…

Kura: Anyway, sorry for the late update again. I was so busy with the going back to school and all! DX

Koko: School's is boring.

Mikan: I hate school.

Natsume: Suck it up.

Koko, Mikan: XP

Kura: Anyway, please do review and JA NE! Oh, and there are no translations because as you can see, there are no different words! Too bad...:P Meh. BYE NOW!


	5. Memories and Magic

Kura: Hello everybody! :) First of all, I just want to say that I officially hate Blackbeard in One Piece…even though this has nothing to do with this story; I just had to say it.

Berry: Amen.

Kura: And now…I'm into watching Fairy Tale! XD

Berry: It's good.

Kura: Oh and sorry for the late update…T^T Anyway, thanks for all the replies that I've gotten so far! :D I'm so happy! Oh, so now, we move on to review replies! XD

_**Lessthenthreeanime: **__Okay, umm…one song, I forgot where it was from. I think it was from Naruto or something…hmmm…but that was the one Natsume sang. The one Mikan sang…well…I just made it up. :) I thought it was a bit stupid…hehehehe. Oh, and thanks for saying good luck! It was so nice of you! Please do enjoy this next _

_chapter! XD_

_**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX:**__ thank you for loving it! I hope that this chapter is good as well! XD_

_**MiSaNaHyu:**__ You'll understand the prophecy soon. Ehehehehehe; I hope you like this next chapter! :D_

_**Roanna:**__ What do you mean by "I liked that before…"? Anyway, thanks for liking the chapter and I hope you enjoy this next one! :)_

_**BananaManiaBubblegum:**__ Kinda and kinda not. Her trance is due to something that will be revealed soon enough. *Grins* Oh, and…you're right about Mikan! XD Oh, and Natsume's song, it was never mine. I just thought it would fit a bit so I used it. Was it bad…? Anyway, do enjoy this chapter! XD_

_**Babee-angel:**__ Hmmm…well, I usually like to use my own characters that I did create form my own little anime world so yeah…Berry and Suzune are the same. The only difference is that I changed their history and everything. Their personality is pretty much similar though. And as for her uncle, it's because he never met her in the school. The only ones who know who she really is are three teachers. Oh, and enjoy the chapter please! :D_

_**Demonic-Angel's-Light: **__Apparently yes because in this chapter, by accident, Natsume reveals himself in front of Mikan. :D He's angry at me…anyway, please do enjoy the chapter! XD_

Kura: So…LET'S START!

Berry: Kura will never own Gakuen Alice and it's a hopeless dream to even think about it. Just tell her to make her own manga so that she can ditch this useless dream.

Kura: …You are such a joy.

Berry: Thank you, that means so much. *smiles*

Kura: …

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Memories and Magic<strong>

A noiseless sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she looked to the sky. The sky seemed so blue…so free…so…so different. It was very different indeed to the cage she was locked in. Her only 'home' was the school she attended. She never left the walls. Narumi and Jinno would never allow her; although Serina-sensei had often tried to convince them to allow her to go to the village a few times.

Mikan sighed once again before standing up and finally walking to her classroom before a thought ran through her mind and she turned and hurried to her dorm room.

Elsewhere, Natsume was on his regular Sakura tree branch, allowing the wind to swish his furry black tail back and forth…back and forth…back and forth. He yawned as he lazily opened a crimson red eye to see his 'master' running to the dorms before he frowned. _What is she doing…? Her class should start soon…_ He thought curiously. Finally, he decided that it didn't concern him as he proceeded to fall asleep.

After what seemed like only seconds after, he heard the dreadful name. "Kuro-chan!"

He looked down with one annoyed filled eye and saw Mikan grinning up at him. "Kuro-chan; you have to come with me to class today! We're going to learn how to use magic with our familiars!"

He gave her a look that clearly said: _Why should I care?_

Mikan pouted. "Come on Kuro-chan! I can't do it without you!"

Natsume growled darkly as he stayed rooted to where he was. Mikan saw this and pouted again before starting to climb the tree. Natsume blinked as he watched her climb with ease. _The hell…?_

Finally, he felt her warm hands enclose around his small frame and felt himself being lifted from the branch. He growled again as he found himself near Mikan's face as she smiled. Then she hugged him tightly to her chest.

A blush appeared on Natsume's cheeks but he suppressed it as quickly as it came. He mewed angrily before his eyes widened in horror as Mikan jumped from the rather high branch and he mewed desperately to be let go.

However, a small tap was heard and he found himself, still being held by Mikan who was on the ground, both her feet planted firmly before she started to walk away from the tree. Natsume looked at Mikan with shock. _How the hell did she manage to land safely when she is so hopeless at staying upright? She's a clumsily baka polka and yet she…she…_ He said no more for Mikan had finally opened a door after walking through a rather long hallway and Natsume turned his head slightly to see a classroom filled with students and their familiar.

Finally, as soon as Mikan sat down, she set him free on her desk. He padded around, looking around the room before resting his eyes on the teacher in the front. He had a rather mean gaze and piercing eyes that Natsume couldn't help but glare back with equal force.

The room grew quiet as they saw their teacher glare at something and turned to see what he was glaring at, only to see the small kitten who was the familiar of the commoner glaring back. Nobody was talking as they watched the process. However, Mikan remained oblivious and could only wonder why people were looking at her familiar.

"…Yes…let's start." Everybody quickly turned their attention back to Jinno who had slammed a large textbook on his desk. He stared at everybody with fierceness. "Today, you'll be learning magic with your familiars. Your familiar should have a certain ability that works with your magic, if it should be elemental or random magic. You must first connect with your familiar. Go into its mind and learn more about your familiar. You should know the incarnation to enter a person or creature's mind. As soon as I start you off, you must immediately start." He glared at Mikan who gulped. "And I expect everybody to be able to do this, regardless of their rank." A few students snickered at the blushing Mikan. "Start!"

Immediately, students turned towards their familiar. Mikan sighed as she pulled out her wand. Natsume glared at her. She sighed again.

"Need some help Mikan-chan?" Mikan turned and smiled brightly to see Kaede smiling brightly at her,

"Kaede-chan!" Mikan said happily as Kaede conquered up a chair and sat beside Mikan. "Arigato Kaede-chan; I know I can always count on you!"

And then, Kaede's familiar, Runa landed on Kaede's shoulder. Its mystic eyes gave Mikan a look of pure curiosity before turning to Natsume and nodded. Natsume raised a brow and nodded back. _Interesting…it's nice to meet you I suppose…you're a Lunoix…the opposite of a Phoenix…correct?_

The creature only stared at Natsume before giving a small nod. _Our race is in grave danger…not many knows of us…who are you little one?_

Natsume gave a grim smile. _Just a half-demon who was accused of a crime I did not commit._

"Runa, you ready?" Runa turned to her master and cooed softly. Kaede smiled. "Okay then Mikan-chan, make sure you watch carefully!"

Mikan only could nod happily.

"Okay then…" Kaede gave a deep breath before she turned to her familiar who looked at her with its deep dark eyes. "Ready Runa? O-Okay…" She lifted her wand and tapped Runa's forehead lightly and said, "Iungo nostrum mens." A soft light appeared on the tip on her wand and she lifted her wand. A strange string that glowed was emitting from the Lunoix's forehead and Kaede connected it together with her own. She gasped before she fell to the chair, her eyes in a daze.

Mikan looked at her friend with worry. "K-K-Kaede-chan…?"

A few seconds passed and Kaede came too, her eyes shimmering with tears. "…O-Oh…R-Runa…I-I NEVER KNEW!" She cried out, bursting to tears. Runa gave her owner a sad look before caressing her cheek with her head. She cooed. Kaede only continued to sob but it grew more silent.

Several students had turned to their seats, wondering what Kaede was crying about when Jinno went up to them. He looked at Kaede who was sobbing and gave a rare smile. "Seems as though you did the spell correctly; good thing you have been able to navigate through the complicated minds of this creature correctly; full marks for you. When you calm down, do try to connect again and find that magic that binds the two of you." He then turned to the Lunoix and pressed two fingers to his lips before whispering, "Permissum vinculum vestrum quod vestri vinco addo pacis ut vestri natio nationis quod mos is niteo…" He then gave a nod while Natsume and Runa stared after him.

The students banded together, trying to figure out what Jinno said while Mikan comforted Kaede. "Are you alright, Kaede-chan?" She asked.

Kaede nodded, still silent before she looked up and smiled. "Why don't you try Mikan-chan?"

Mikan gulped and nodded. "…R-Right…" She said before turning to Natsume who began to hiss.

_No fucking hell way are you gonna get into my mind! That idiotic Yome already does that!_

Nearby, Koko coughed and hocked at the comment, afraid.

Everybody ignored him and most students turned to look at Mikan, all of them sneering and laughing at her beet red face from the looks she was receiving._ W-Wah…t-they're all looking a-at me…!_ She looked at Natsume who continued to hiss dangerously. She smiled softly and brought her face to his. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you Kuro-chan." She said.

Natsume froze and he felt his heart beating wildly as he looked at her smiling face. Then he saw the light pouring in from the window. The sunlight hit her perfectly from the back. Her face was slightly concealed by shadows but her eyes were still bright beautiful. In fact…they didn't seem so brown anymore…they seem more…amber…a beautiful shade of amber and he couldn't help but stare into those eyes. Then he felt a little tip on his forehead and saw Mikan's wand touching him. _Crap…_

"Iungo nostrum mens!" Mikan cried and Natsume felt a strange sensation from his forehead and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he found himself in a strange area. His crimson eyes flickered back and forth before he realized something important…very, very important that he was in shock of how it had even happened.

He was back in his half Demon form.

He cursed loudly before looking around and closed his red eyes, trying to turn back. He opened them again to be disappointed when he realized that he could not change to a little cat. "Shit…What happened and where the hell am I…?" He wondered, glad, at the very least, that he was wearing clothes and boots. Finally, he decided to look around.

His eyes continued to wander the blank and empty area. There was…nothing but white. He was basically in some space of whiteness with nothing around. He frowned before a blast of wind suddenly hit him and he cursed. When the wind finally died down, he opened his crimson eyes and saw something, shocking him.

He was in a hallway…pipes were hanging from ceilings. It was dark and there was water everywhere. It was like as if he was in some underground tunnel. He looked around to see doors, some bright and white, others black and looked…blurry. It was if he was staring at a door with glasses on. He walked to one, the blackest of them all and tried to touch the door but instead, he felt an electric jolt and jumped back, his hand slightly burnt.

As the burn slowly returned to normal, thanks to his abnormal healing abilities, he looked at another black door, this time, not blurry and touched it, expecting another jolt of electricity but found that it did not and he opened it.

The room…wasn't a room. It was a village with snow on the ground and a forest just behind him along with the door. He looked around and realized, with a shocked but pleasant surprise that he was in a village that he had taken a liking to a year ago. A smile made its way to his face but disappeared just as quickly as it came as he took a step forward, his boots made a small crunching sound as he stepped into the snow covering the ground.

_Must be winter…_ He thought as he continued forward. "But why am I here…?"

"KYA!" A scream broke into the night and Natsume stop with his eyes now wide and his ears trying to pick up any sound of struggling, preparing to escape from whoever was with this screaming person.

"HELP!" He looked around again, now realizing that a child was being attacked and he ran towards the voice.

Finally, he was closer. He continued to hear screams of pain as he turned around the corner and his eyes widened at the sight.

In front of him, was a small girl lying on the snow. Blood was seeping into the snow, making it a beautiful crimson red color and the girl was unconscious with her brown hair covering her face. Standing over her body was several men looking at her, sneering, some spatting at her unconscious body.

A dark feeling erupted in his chest and he started forward when he heard a spell resound the area and he turned to see another small girl, her violet eyes darkening every second and he heard a crunching sound. He turned to see the men on the floor, foam forming at the sides of their moth and their eyes blank and white. Their faces held signs of pain.

"Mikan!" The other girl ran past him, her short black hair flowing with the wind with every step she took. "Mikan! Don't worry; I'll get you to a hospital!"

"…Mikan…?" Natsume repeated, confused. But then the girl ran towards him. "W-Wait…did you say-" But he stopped as the girl ran through him… His eyes grew wide as he stood there, frozen and he heard the small crunching of the boots meeting the snow fade away.

Then, with a thought, he realized why the girl did not see him, hear him, and walked right through him. "…This is…a memory…" He realized.

**~.~.~**

"Mikan! Mikan!" small droplets of tears ran down the violet eyed girl's cheeks as she tried to wake her friend who lay in the village's small hospital. Thankfully, several doctors from the capital was there as a visit and helped fix her and with magic, healed her wounds. But now, they waited for her to wake up. "Mikan; I know you can wake up! Just wake up already, damn it!"

Natsume looked at the girl, his tail swishing back and forth. He looked into the violet eyes which held sadness and anger. He knew why. Because the stupid girl wouldn't wake up.

_Now that I think about it…how can this be a memory if the stupid girl is asleep?_

"Who are you?" He quickly turned and saw Mikan again. She was wearing the same clothes as the girl in the bed and her eyes were duller than as he remembered. She glared at Natsume who frowned at the new attitude he was receiving from the girl who was usually so happy. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Nee-chan!" They both turned to see a little kid, probably around the age of three run in and a n elderly man walk in as well, both with grave and sadden expressions. "Nee-chan!" The little boy cried as tears fell down his cheeks and he leaped onto the violet eyed girl's lap and went on the bed. "Nee-chan!" he cried again.

The elderly man just turned and looked at the girl with kind eyes. "Thank you Hotaru; you saved Mikan!"

Hotaru only nodded, tears still falling.

The other Mikan just stared at them. She eyes held sadness and fear. Natsume looked at her. "…You know…I should ask you the same questions; who are you?" Then he saw a flash of resentment in Mikan's eyes before it disappeared and she smiled…a fake smile.

"I'm Sakura Mikan." She said softly.

Natsume frowned. "…You don't seem very truthful right now…"

Her eyes turned dark. "I would've expected you to realize that…I'm not just Sakura Mikan. I'm a girl that those people are tracking…they're trying to kill me…to destroy any chance for it to be healed…"

"…W-What…?"

A smile graced her lips. "Oh, Natsume…I'm so sad that you've forgotten me as well…"

His eyes held confusion as he started to speak. "W-Wait; what do you-" but he said nothing else as suddenly, Mikan started to fade away. The scene before him started to disappear as well.

Then, he found himself in the hallway again.

He looked around. No longer were there any white doors. Everything was black and murky. Then, they all suddenly opened and a dark presence surrounded him. Natsume stiffened as his ears perked up, searching for any type of noise.

Screams filled the air. Natsume jumped, scared for the first time in a while. He turned to find the source but the screams resounded around the hall. In fact, they seem to come from every single black door. Screams of pain, of fear, of desperation, of anger; everything just hit him full force he covered his ears. He winced as it did not block out the noise. "GAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

It was how long that he suffered the screams. It did not matter. They were breaking his heart. It was painful. It was torture to hear these.

Finally, it stopped and he fell to the floor. He realized that he started weeping without knowing and he hastily wiped away the tears. "Crap…w-what was…t-that…?"

He looked back up and saw the black doors disappearing and turned white. He looked at them warily. They opened and a soft laughter was heard. He peered into one and saw Mikan again but playing with the same girl from earlier: Hotaru. Another door held Mikan holding the little boy from before. In another had Mikan have a birthday party with her grandfather, the little boy, and Hotaru.

_She's…happy…?_ He wondered as he peered into them but frowned. _Wait…_ He noticed…some of her smiles…held…no emotion. It was if she was happy but she was faking it.

Then everything disappeared. The hallway was no more. He sat down and cursed. "…What the hell was that…?" Then he felt himself turn and soon, in a flash of bright light, he found himself as a kitten once more. _About time…_ He thought grumpily.

"Kuro-chan!" He looked up to see Mikan smiling at him, crouching down. "Wah; I've been looking all over for you!"

_Did she not see those weird…memories…?_ He wondered as she reached forward. Her finger stopped before him.

"You know…I've always wondered what those runes on your forehead meant…"

_Runes…?_ He blinked.

Her smile brightened. "I think I finally know. You're a protector. You'll be someone who'll protect others…but your power is like destruction…" She whispered. "…Fire…I think I sense the fire within you."

_Protector…? Fire…? What the hell is she talking about…?_ He mewed but then Mikan picked him up.

"Permissum incendia of veneficus vado in suus animus quod utor is pro suus officium ut a amicus quod patronus." She whispered before kissing his forehead like the day she had first kissed him there. Under his black fur, he felt his skin grow hot.

Suddenly, he felt a strange sense of power. He felt before, always but never drew into it. Mikan placed him down on the ground and said, "Try something." Natsume looked at her.

He started to draw onto that power. It was similar to his usual flames but there was something more. _Flamma of a extraho vita!" _He thought and suddenly, he was lifted to the air. He felt his body changing back to his human form. His eyes widened with shock. _Crap; NO! _He thought but in a bright light, he was back to his human form. Then, all around him, flames burst forth and took on a shape of a large dragon. It roared and flames surrounded the two.

The flames continued to burst with life while Mikan just stared at her familiar who had turned into the same boy she had seen before in her room. Her brown eyes were wide with shock. "…W-What…K-Kuro…c-chan…?" She asked feebly.

Natsume stared at her and scoffed. "Seriously; you still think that the stupid name of 'Kuro-chan' suits me?" He asked, his voice dripping with hate.

Her eyes were wide. "S-Sugoi…y-you can change into a human Kuro-chan?" Mikan asked, her eyes brightening.

Feeling the sudden urge to fall to the ground in a comical manner, Natsume decided to just glare at Mikan. "No, stupid polka dots!" He said angrily.

"…Polka…dots…?"

"You wear polka dot panties."

"…" Mikan blushed. Natsume looked at her face and found it to be cute before he suddenly frowned, wondering why. "…Y-You…pervert…"

Natsume raised a brow and Mikan blushed harder. She couldn't help but notice his features were so…different. His black hair framed his face ever so perfectly. His skin was pale…so pale but it seemed like he was glowing. His tail and ears only added to that foreign look for a human. But what attracted her more was his crimson red eyes. So beautiful…so deep…but also a color she was afraid of; the color of blood.

"Wow…you weren't very into saying that." Natsume commented. Mikan blushed.

She glared at him. "…If…your name isn't Kuro-chan…then what is it…?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked.

Her frown turned to a pout. "Well why not? You know mines!" Natsume only looked at her, his eyes on her lips and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Forget it." He muttered. "Just get the hell away from me." He muttered darkly.

Mikan frowned again. "…Fine…jeez. Jerk…" She muttered before she said, "Eximo," and she and Natsume disappeared.

Soon, Natsume opened his eyes to find himself a cat again and on Mikan's desk. He looked at the girl and saw her facing away from his with a pout. She looked very frustrated. Next to her, Kaede looked confused and worried.

"Mikan-chan; what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The brunette said.

Natsume rolled his eyes and looked around the class. Everybody had disappointed expressions. _It was like as if they hoped she would fail…_ He thought with a rather pissed off tone.

"Ne, Mikan-chan; how was it? Did you manage to connect with Kuro-chan?" Kaede asked.

Mikan shrugged. "I'm not really sure…everything was so…blurry. All of his memories…I couldn't see anything except for some parts. But it did seem like he was being chased."

Natsume froze. _Shit…she saw that? _He hissed darkly but said no more. Mikan and Kaede turned to him with Mikan wearing a glare and Kaede looking very confused. _I'll have to find a way to make my mind barriers stronger…_ He thought.

"Sakura…" Instantly, Natsume saw Mikan freeze up. He looked to the side to see Jinno wearing a pissed expression. "Is that really all you saw?" He asked darkly. Nearby, several students started to snicker as Mikan nodded stiffly.

Everything happened so fast. Mikan was suddenly on the floor, twitching and black while Kaede ran to her, asking if she was alright. Natsume looked at Jinno with wide eyes. _W-What happened?_ He asked.

_Jinno's elemental power is electricity. Of course, not many sorcerers have elemental magic. Jinno is one of the few. I'm guessing you have one too right?" _Natsume turned to see Koko grinning.

_I have fire…_

_That's so cool! I wish I had one…_Koko gazed off and Natsume stared at him with a 'what the hell' expression.

Natsume then turned back to Mikan and frowned. _I wonder if I should show myself in front of her again…I need to ask her some questions on her past…_ He thought as he watched Jinno shock several other students. He sighed and lay down on the desk_._

_She's so…confusing…_

* * *

><p>Kura: DONE!<p>

Berry: Wow…

Kura: Meanie…anyway, sorry for the late update again everybody! DX

Berry: Stupid idiot.

Kura: Oh, and here's the translations!

Lunoix: **Moon (originally worded as Luna or Runa)**

Iungo nostrum mens: **Connect our minds**

Permissum vinculum vestrum quod vestri vinco addo pacis ut vestri natio nationis quod mos is niteo: **Let the bond of you and your master bring peace to your race and will it flourish.**

Permissum incendia of veneficus vado in suus animus quod utor is pro suus officium ut a amicus quod patronus: **Let the fire of magic go into his soul and use it for his duty as a friend and protector**

Eximo: **Release**

Kura: Bye-Bye and please do review!


End file.
